onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
SBS Volume 5
Volume 5, Chapter 36, Page 28 an Anime Now - The "Jump Super Anime Tour '98" is a really fun tour where three Jump series are going to be turned into movies, and shown in theaters all over the country. - And therefore, "One Piece" was made into a short, original anime movie. - The subtitle of the movie is "Defeat the Pirate Gyanzack!" It's an original story that Luffy, Zoro and Nami appear in, unrelated to the canon One Piece story. - In anime, a lot of different professionals come together to produce a single show. Directors, writers, character designers, storyboard artists, art directors, colorists, cinematographers, editors, developers, sound artists, musicians, quality control, sound recorders, workers, producers, animators, voice actors, etc. It's amazing. It makes me want to cry. - What am I crying about? Well, it's the directors and producers and everyone on down the line, with their passion for entertaining others. It's been a good encouragement for me. My artist's soul has caught fire. Ouch! - The final product is fantastic! Luffy and friends' voices, movements and sounds are even better than I had imagined them!! - I hope all the people who didn't get to see it at this year's showings get to check it out, if given the chance. Don't miss Luffy's stretching, the pirate admiral Gyanzack's yell, the fun songs and so on. Volume 5, Chapter 37, Page 48 Gyanzack Crab Logo Volume 5, Chapter 38, Page 70 Head Dragon Not exactly fins (bone and hide) Volume 5, Chapter 39, Page 90 Medaka Volume 5, Chapter 40 No SBS Volume 5, Chapter 41, Page 128 Herring, Skid Volume 5, Chapter 42, Page 148 SBS Corner O: Hello. I think I'll start the SBS Corner now. Stand! On guard!! As you were!! D: I have an inquiry, Sensei. Does the first mate on Shanks' ship have a name? The guy with the meat, too. O: Take your seat. Of course they have names. The first mate is Shofukutei Nezumi, because his face kind of looks like a mouse's, according to Usopp. Well, that's a lie. His real name is Benn Beckman. And the meat-eating fat guy's name is Lucky Roo. There's really no need to remember something like that, but since I got asked enough, I might as well clear it up. D: I have a question. I always see the sound effect "donnnn" in One Piece, but why "donnnn"? I think "babinnnn" would work just as well. O: No. No way. That will not work at all. I use "donnnn" when I draw scenes to give them that "donnnn" kind of feeling, so if I drew in "babinnnn" it would give the picture a "babinnnn" feeling. But that could work in a joke scene or something. Or maybe "ufunnnn" (giggle). Uh, disregard that. Volume 5, Chapter 43, Page 168 SBS Corner D: Nice to meet you, Oda-sensei! I love the manga you draw, "NEP ECE". O: RRRRRRgh! Damn!! ...I love it when boys and girls misread and omit the letters like that. Makes me wonder if ANYONE can read those weird letters. I'm sorry for making the "O" and "I" in the title logo weird-looking pictures and not simple letters. It's correctly spelled "ONE PIECE." Remember that if you have the time. D: What does the "Mowe" written on Morgan's chin mean? O: It's a German word. It means "seagull." The pronunciation is kind of like "Mehve." He really is a sailor, isn't he. D: You know, with Zoro's 3-sword style, you'd think that with the sword in his mouth hewouldn't be able to talk. Could it be... ventriloquism? O: IT'S HIS HEART SPEAKING. D: You don't seem to use much screentone. Is there a reason for that? O: Well, it takes forever to affix all that tone, once you get started. I make it my policy to only use white and black rather than a lot of time-consuming and pain in the- err, lazy tone use. Volume 5, Chapter 44, Page 190 Usopp Gallery Pirates Usopp: All right!! Thank you for coming together, Usopp Gallery Pirates!! We're settin' sail!! Don't be late!!!